Modern vehicles utilize various systems to improve convenience and ease of use. Vehicle storage trays and compartments are increasingly utilized to provide desirable features to consumers. The disclosure provides various embodiments of light devices that may be configured to illuminate vehicle consoles or storage bins as discussed herein.